


[Cover] Rewind

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Just a pre-cover. I've always wanted to try this concept the moment I've learned about the title of All_I_need's new WIP. I might change it in the future, who knows? But.. for now, I want to see this here for a while. The fruit of too much angst occupying my mind whenever there's an update.





	[Cover] Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723541) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 



[](https://imgur.com/8F8mZI5)


End file.
